


Mission Impossible

by Nenesh30



Series: The Beginning and the End [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenesh30/pseuds/Nenesh30
Summary: Sylvie gets hurt during a call and tries to hide it from Matt.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: The Beginning and the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692070
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	Mission Impossible

Brett slit her eyes in anger staring resolutely at the road while Foster drove, all the while grumbling profanities under her breath. She swore nothing good ever came from drunk bar calls. She lightly rubbed her hand on her bruised and swelling cheek, she pouted in frustration but winced when the motion pulled too hard on her injury. A glaring reminder of the stupidity that had occurred; more than being angry at the bruise she was worried about how she was going to hide this. She groaned, what in the hell was she supposed to do now?

It was supposed to be a simple routine in and out, a bartender had cut themselves pretty badly and needed urgent medical care; Sylvie had been to this bar a couple of times with Foster to see her friends band and from experience, she knew that this was a relatively quiet bar that rarely had issues. When they arrived on the scene, there was no indication of rowdy customers, outside the door there were very few individuals taking a breath of air and having light conversations lulling the paramedic into a false sense of security. Neither her or Foster saw the sense in calling for assistance; they quickly parked and grabbed their gear to head inside, Foster had bet her that it was going to be their quickest call of the day and she stupidly agreed with her jinxing them. On their way to the bar, Sylvie noted that there was a generous number of patrons inside but they were all too engrossed in their fun to notice what was going on, she sighed in relief and attended to the bartender who was putting pressure on her arm to stop it from bleeding out.

“My name is Sylvie and hers is Emily, we are here to help you, can you tell me what happened?” She asked while tightening a bandage around the bartender’s arm to calm the bleeding.

The bartender was calm when she responded which impressed Sylvie “I was cutting some limes when someone knocked me over and the knife slipped cutting my wrist.”

“Alright, let's take you to the hospital.” Foster ushered the bartender to the ambulance and Sylvie started to pack up the equipment.

She should have asked Foster to stay with her.

The noise had started to pick up close to her, she was too focused to notice and as she got up, she caught a punch to her face completely blindsiding her knocking her back on the ground. Thankfully, everyone noticed what happened right away and promptly intervened stopping the fight from getting worse. She got up wincing, her face was hurting so badly but she didn’t feel like she had a concussion, the man who threw the punch was apologizing profusely but she didn’t have it in her to care right now she had a job to do, waving her hand in understanding she rushed to the ambulance jumping into the driver seat and shook her head in disbelief.

“Hey, what took you so long?” She inwardly groaned not in the mood to answer her.

Sylvie ducked her head a bit so Foster could not see her rapidly changing cheek, “They started to get a bit rowdy.”

Foster hummed in understanding shifting her attention back to the patient.

Once they got to med with the patient handed off to the medical staff, that’s when Foster noticed the huge shiner on Sylvie.

“Oh my god, Sylvie you need to get checked out, what the hell happened?” Foster couldn’t take her eyes off the PIC, she was utterly shocked.

She rose her hands in surrender and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the situation, she tried to placate Foster so that she would not flip out “I know, I know, they started getting rowdy got a fist to my face. Let me get someone to check it out then we will head out.” Foster crossed her arms and pensively stared at Sylvie.

Her eyes widened in warning, “No, nope, no, no, no, Emily we are not telling anyone until we know for sure if I’m cleared for duty.”

Foster shrugged, letting Sylvie walk off to get checked.

Brett walked towards the nurse’s station, looking for a familiar face and as luck would have it Maggie was there, thank goodness for small blessings. “Oh, hey Maggie, can you get someone to look over me please.”

“My goodness, of course right away.” Maggie did a double-take when Sylvie called out to her, the bruise was stark against her pale complexion making it look terribly violent. She caught doctor Manning who was rounding the corner “Doctor Manning, could you please take a look at Sylvie.”

Manning nodded and ushered her into a room to check her out.

“Wow, you really took one to the face.”

She laughed, “So, I’ve heard.”

The doctor carefully examined her, “I’m comfortable clearing you.” Manning said right away but further explained, “I don’t see any sign of a concussion and your jaw is moving fine. Thankfully your eye isn’t swelling shut, the swelling is mainly concentrated under your cheekbone area, but if you need to take time off that’s fine with me.”

Sylvie sighed in relief, “Thank you, I’m going to finish the shift there are only a few hours left anyways.” Manning nodded and let her go on her way.

Walking out she beckoned Foster and the two made their way to the Ambulance.

“So, what’s the verdict.” Her partner asked as they both settled inside.

“I’m all clear.”

Which led her to this point, they were a few minutes out from the firehouse and she didn’t want anyone to see her, twisting her watch around her wrist she agonized on how she could achieve this. Foster turned her head and noticed Sylvie deep in thought and decided to address the elephant in the room. “Alright Partner, you know you have to tell the chief what happened, right.”

Sylvie turned her head and laid it on the headrest, expression downcast. In a small voice, she agreed with Foster but that wasn’t the part stressing her out, “I don’t want Casey to know.” She carefully admitted.

Foster was taken aback, she was not expecting that to come out of her mouth, “He’s going to know.”

“No, he’s not and you're going to help me.” She stated resolutely.

“Sylvie, I’m saying this with love, just tell him.” Foster was in disbelief; this was so unlike Sylvie.

Sylvie shook her head, she was going to figure this out and she knew the perfect person to help her, “I’m calling Stella, she’s gonna help us, Foster we can do this.” Sylvie had a plan; Casey was not going to know and her girls were going to help her.

Emily scoffed, what the hell was Sylvie thinking; she pulled over for a second because this conversation required her whole focus. “Good thinking, pull over so we can come up with a plan.” Sylvie was hunched into her seat and her eyes glazed in focus with her hands clasped tightly together; the expression she wore usually meant something ridiculous was going to happen.

Foster could only shake her head in disbelief, she took a good look at Brett when realization dawned on her, “Seriously, you need to tell me what’s going on because you have never hidden anything from Casey ever. On top of that, you are really doing a bad job at hiding whatever you’re trying to hide from me”

She widened her eyes and looked down, “Nothing, I’m hiding nothing.” Sylvie rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants hoping Foster could not see her panic.

“I don’t believe you, Mrs. Casey, you can’t keep a secret to save yourself. Talk to me girl.” Foster had turned in her seat and levelled Sylvie with a look.

Sylvie groaned, “Ugh, fine, but you have to keep this a secret. No one and I really mean it no one can know about this.” Foster paid rapt attention to her, while Sylvie paused to take a deep breath.

She had no choice but to unload this secret at this point, the stress of it all making tears pool in her eyes, “I’m pregnant, I’m only eight weeks along and we haven’t told anyone yet. I’m pretty sure if Casey sees me like this, he’s going to lose his mind. And I know Matt is level headed but he’s been really protective since we found out.” Sylvie tried to reign in her emotions but she couldn’t they were bubbling out of her. “To make matters worse my hormones are out of control, every time Matt slightly raises his voice I burst out in tears and he’s not even raising it at me, it could be during sports, on the phone or he could be frustrated with me and I just cry like he’s yelling at me. I feel so bad because he looks so guilty and it’s not even his fault, and if he confronts me about this, I might just bawl my eyes out and everyone’s going to think Matt is being mean and that’s not fair to him. I don’t want everyone to know I’m pregnant yet and this is really stressing me out.” Sylvie was trying to catch some air, she was sobbing like a little girl in front of Foster, hiccupping every so often

Foster was reeling from the information overload but quickly gave Sylvie a water bottle so she could calm down. “Okay, okay, I’ll help you, Sylvie, please don’t cry. Let’s call Stella and figure this out.”

Emily took her phone out and dialled Stella who answered promptly. Foster quickly filled her in on the situation. “Her girl, are you somewhere private?” she was hoping that Stella was in Severide’s quarters that way she wouldn’t draw too much attention to herself. “Awesome, look we have a situation, nothing too serious but we still need your help. Sylvie got hurt and she’s cleared for duty, but she doesn’t want to tell Captain Casey yet. Could you maybe help us out?”

The hope was rising in Sylvie’s heart as she listened to Foster talking to Kidd, maybe just maybe she could pull this off. It was risky, really risky, but if all three of them worked together they could even pull off the impossible. The weight sitting on her chest was dissipating, her heartbeat was slowing down and she even felt like she could breathe easier.

Her relief was cut short by Foster slightly raising her voice making her stress hit her full force once again, Sylvie cowered a bit and tried to keep the tears from falling onto her face. “Okay, Okay, hold on.” Sylvie sniffled a bit and looked at her in confusion, Foster covered her speaker and informed her that Stella wanted to talk to her.

Putting the phone on speaker Foster lifted her phone towards Sylvie, “Hey Stella, what’s up.”

“Don’t what’s up me Brett, what is going on with you.” Stella furiously whispered

Brett chewed on her lip hesitating but ultimately decided against the suspense, she couldn’t take this stress, “I’m pregnant.” Before she could continue Stella interrupted her with loud enthusiasm. “Wait, wait, not so loud. I don’t want Casey to know, he’s going to lose his mind and I don’t want him to be stressed out because of me, well more than he is. I’ve been so moody and I feel so guilty, he doesn’t deserve it.” Sylvie was calming down, talking it out with her friends was really helping. Foster pulled out a napkin so she could clean herself up, she raised her hand in gratitude.

“I’m sure the captain is going to understand, I don’t mind helping you, but he’s eventually gonna find out what happened on that call.” She knew Stella was being reasonable, but for now, she was stuck on this idea.

“I know, I know, but just not right now, especially while we’re on shift,” Foster smirked at her, interested in how this was going to play out. Stella agreed and explained she would let them know when the coast was clear and hung out abruptly as they heard the room Stella was in becoming louder.

Foster laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of this situation “I can’t believe you managed to convince her.” She just shook her head in disbelief, “Oh, and Sylvie congratulations, I’m happy for you.”

Sylvie sniffed and thanked her. “I’m so sorry I lost it.”

“Girl, you can break down in front of me whenever you like. Anyways let’s start our mission, Stella said the Captain and both Lieutenants are currently in a meeting with the Chief and she’s gonna text us when the coast is clear.”

Sylvie sighed in relief, “I just have to avoid him until the end of shift.”

Foster had some concerns she needed to voice, “Honestly though, you have never hidden anything from Casey if anything you always rush to tell him. You guys literally have no secrets between each other. Are you sure you want to do this?”

She knew Foster was right but, “I don’t want to distract him, and it’s not like I’m not going to tell him. I’ll tell him after shift.”

Foster conceded but couldn’t resist adding one more comment, “Sylvie, your marriage is literally picture perfect. I don’t think the Captain will go crazy if anything you guys are going to have a calm level headed conversation.”

Sylvie pouted and glared a bit at her; it’s not that she didn’t know her marriage was amazing, it’s just sometimes she wanted to take more care of Casey rather than let him worry about her. “Sometimes, I just want to take care of him, he does so much for me and I just want to do more for him. Lighten his load just a little bit.”

Foster nodded in understanding and both of them sat in silence waiting for Stella to give them the go-ahead.

Emily’s cellphone pinged, she quickly read the message and smiled, Sylvie was the luckiest person she knew, “They all got called out to assist at a fire scene, the coast is clear. Lucky for you the chief wasn’t called out.” Sylvie nodded and motioned Foster to start driving.

Foster parked the ambulance and she beckoned Sylvie to go see the Chief while she started to prep the ambulance for their next call.

Sylvie took a quick look at her reflection wincing at what she was, she tried to make herself look a little more presentable but ultimately there was no helping the situation. The right side of her face looked like she had been through the wringer; her eye was rimmed with purple and red, her cheekbone was speckled with purplish yellow bruises, she was a rainbow; it was really the area between her cheek and jawline that took the brunt of it, on top of being littered with darkening bruises it was swollen making it look like a bad bee sting with a busted up lip that made her look like she got lip injections.

She hung her head and walked towards the Chief's office, taking a quick peek through the window she saw him working on some paperwork. Suddenly feeling nervous, she was worried the chief would make her go home making Casey stressed and she absolutely wanted to avoid that. She knocked on his door waiting for his approval, he waived her in but made no move to look up.

“Chief, there was an incident last call, but I went to med and they cleared me.” She said in one breath hoping that was the end of the discussion.

He looked up and gave her a once over, he wasn’t satisfied with what he saw. “Brett, are you sure you don’t want to leave.” She nodded leaving no room for any discussion, Boden leaned his chin on his hands and pursed his lips. “Alright, keep me informed of any changes. I expect a full incident report on this by the end of shift.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sylvie ducked out of his office and went in search of Foster. She rushed into the bunk room, she saw Foster on her bed and rushed over to her, lightly jumped on the bed.

“Easy Mama, you got to take care of yourself.” Foster groaned, upset at being disturbed. Sylvie stuck her tongue out at her and sat on her bed.

Smiling wide she updated Foster, “Chief is not happy about it, but he didn’t order me to leave.” She raised her thumbs up and squealed in excitement.

“We have about eight hours left on shit, how are you going to hide this from your husband?” Foster asked while turning over to face Brett.

Sylvie lied down staring at the ceiling, “I don’t even know, I’m just hoping we keep getting called out.”

At that Emily quickly got up and pointed her finger accusingly at her, “Don’t you dare jinx me like that.”

Sylvie laughed softly, she felt the energy slowly draining out of her and her eyes slowly closed. The day had finally caught up to her, she didn’t see the harm in catching a little bit of shut-eye.

She was so tired that she couldn’t even tell how much time had passed since she closed her eyes. She placed her hand on the mattress and pushed herself up, she rubbed her eyes crying out when she touched her bruised eye. For a moment, she forgot what had transpired, ugh she really needed some painkillers to deal with this. Standing up, she made her way to the common room. She noticed that Foster wasn’t in her bunk either, which made her brow quirk up in confusion. That woman usually slept like the dead; did she oversleep? She was sure she didn’t hear any calls for the ambo either. Whatever the case, she was long overdue for some painkillers, her head was starting to spin a bit.

In the common room, she saw Foster pacing back and forth on the floor. “Hey Foster, you alright?”

Emily rose her arms in defeat and gestured towards the ambo, “We have a problem.”

Sylvie leaned her head back pursing her lips at Foster, “What’s the problem?” She asked slowly dragging out her sentence.

“I’m not sure, but I think Severide might have overheard Stella talking to us.” She said looking expectantly at her.

Sylvie’s eyes bugged out, “Wait, how, did he say anything?”

“Well no, but apparently Stella heard him ask Casey what was wrong with you when they were dropping Tony off at med to get looked at.”

She felt the air in her chest constrict, “Oh pickles, I’m in so much trouble.”

“We don’t know for sure, she said Casey looked confused so Severide dropped it.” She added trying to make the situation a bit better.

“We still have a chance, do you know how much”-she heard a noise coming from the rigs and started to panic –“I need to hide they’re back.”

Foster started panicking as well, they both look like headless chickens. Her eyes lit up, she realized the best place to hide was in the blue office, no one ever went there. “Brett, the blue office, Hurry.”

They both ran to the office before anyone could see them. They both ducked down and leaned their backs on the wall under the windows. They both let out a breath of relief and giggled softly.

“I can’t believe, we did that.” Foster choked out between her giggles.

Sylvie had tears streaming out of her eyes from the ridiculousness of this situation, calming down she realized that Stella might look for them. “We should text Stella and let her know we’re hiding.”

Foster nodded and watched Sylvie take out her phone to text Stella, but before she could text her Emily’s phone started ringing, it was Stella. Foster shrugged thinking she was looking for them.

“Hey Stella, we are hiding in the blue room come join us.”

Brett closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, she was pretty sure she could pull this off. Her relief was cut short, coincidently her phone was also ringing, Casey was calling her, she scrunched up her face in confusion. Casey never called her during a shift, well not like he ever needed to, she was always around in plain view. She just let her phone ring; she would call him back after they talked to Stella.

“Oh no.” she heard Emily say, she patiently waited for her to tell her what was going on. Foster turned to her panicked, “We forgot about the chief.”

Damn it, why did all her plans go down the toilet.

“Casey is looking for you and he’s not happy.” Emily looked at her with sympathy; she really didn’t want to face him.

She wasn’t thinking clearly and started bargaining with Foster, “How about we wait to be called out and then I face him.”

Emily levelled her with a look, an angry captain was not one to be messed with. Casey was a reasonable man, but when it came to Sylvie, he could be a little over the top. Just a few months ago, a new potential candidate had made Sylvie cry and Casey was not amused; the poor guy did so many drills he had asked to be reassigned within the day. There was a general consensus in the house that he deserved it, but since then everyone knew never to mess with Sylvie.

“Fine, I’m going. Can you be my shield?” Sylvie was really pushing her luck today.

“Any other day, I would be all for it, but this is the captain and I don’t have a death wish,” Foster said while putting her hands up in surrender, Sylvie hung her head in resignation.

Sylvie pouted. “Ugh, let’s go, I’m never watching another Mission Impossible movie ever again. They make it look so easy to pull off shenanigans.”

Foster chuckled and helped her up. “You ready girl, I’ll be in the common room if you need help.”

She thanked Foster and slowly made her way to Matt’s quarters, she couldn’t see anyone or just didn’t notice anyone, but she was glad she didn’t think she could handle a comment about her appearance right now.

She walked into the bunk room and saw Matt sitting on her bed with his hands covering his face. She grabbed her bicep and shifted on her feet before softly whispering, “Hi.”

Matt raised his head and observed her, she had hidden her cheek behind her hair. He couldn’t get a good look at her injury. He got up and walked over to her, gently pushing her hair out of her face, he rested his hands on her neck and used his thumbs to guide her face up. He quietly surveyed her cheek, Sylvie did not interrupt him and let him continue with his inspection. Once satisfied, he rested his forehead on hers, closed his eyes and sighed.

“Syl, I’m not going to ask you what happened today or why you didn’t come talk to me. I’m just glad you're okay.” He sounded so resigned, that pierced right through Sylvie’s heart.

Tears immediately started to run down her face, she never ever wanted to hurt Matt. “Matt, I’m so sorry.”

He leaned back letting go of her face and promptly wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head on his chest, her tears had escalated to a full-blown sob. “Syl, baby, please don’t cry. I promise I’m not mad.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back hoping to calm her down.

Sylvie started crying harder if that was even possible, and wailed at him, “I’m mad at me. I didn’t want you to be upset when I started crying. I hate that guilty look in your eyes, you haven’t even done anything wrong. And everyone is right I can’t hide anything from you because it sucks, it doesn’t feel like us if I don’t tell you everything.” Sylvie paused hiccupping, no longer able to catch her breath. Matt had leaned back holding on to her arms and looked at her in such a bewildered manner. “I don’t feel guilty for the fact that there are no secrets between us, but you protect me so much, I just want to return the favour and make your load lighter.”

Matt chuckled, “Honey, you take care of me every day. But you’re pregnant, and you need to be taken care of. Baby, the doctor said you were going to be hormonal and under additional stress, I felt guilty because I didn’t want you to be stressed.” He wiped the tears on her face and gave her a tender smile. “I love you, emotional or not. You have done so many things for me that I didn’t even expect you to do; you took my last name, you’re carrying our child, you make sure we are both fed, you teach me how to cook elaborate meals, our house is so warm because of you and you always communicate with me. What I do for you, unfortunately, doesn’t even compare to the things you do for me. I have the best life because of you.”

Her lips turned upwards, “Matthew Casey, you do so much for me, don’t even be modest. There’s no man like you Mister Casey. I love you very much!”

It was rare to see Matt blush, but Sylvie could proudly say she was the only one who could. He placed a very sweet kiss on her forehead, letting her go, he held her hand and tugged lightly. “Come on, baby, let’s go ice your face.”

Sylvie resisted, Matt halted abruptly and quirked his brow up in confusion. She was pouting at him, “Syl?”

“Matt.” She moaned in irritation, “You’re forgetting something.” She pointed at her lips impatiently.

He laughed wholeheartedly and stood toe to toe with her, “Mrs. Casey, please, forgive me.” He fondly placed a hand under her chin and gently traced her bruise with his other one. He tapped her nose with his and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her lips always tasted like warm sugar and cinnamon, he smiled onto her lips and pulled back. Sylvie whined a bit, Matt appeased her with one more kiss. “Love, let’s go ice your cheek. I don’t like the look of it, Chief told me the swelling hasn’t gone down enough.”

This time she pulled him towards the common room while passing through the door, she decided, “We are not watching Mission Impossible ever again, they lie too much.”

Matt didn’t understand what she meant but went along with it anyways.


End file.
